Sailor Moon G: The Colorless Crystals
by Bunny SE
Summary: Things must change, from what is, to what was, to what was always meant to be...
1. Episode 201: Shiroi & Kuroi

Episode 201:  
  
Shiroi & Kuroi  
  
Scene 1: At Setsuna's House in Hotaru's bedroom, 6:30 am (morning)  
  
*BeEp* *BeEp* *BeEp* *FWACK*  
  
Hotaru rolled over and smacked her alarm clock, she glanced at the time and sighed.  
  
"Good morning... I think..."  
  
She got up and walked over to her window and opened up the curtains, the sky was barley over the horizon hitting the sky scrapers of Tokyo.  
  
"Yep..."  
  
She quickly got dressed into her school uniform and hurried down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Setsuna-Mama!" She took a seat at the table.  
  
"Morning Hotaru-chan," Setsuna said with a smile, "Today we've got waffles, sausage, and--" Setsuna paused, she placed a glass of white liquid in front of Hotaru, "And milk."  
  
"Setsuna-san!" Hotaru whined, she glared at the milk, "Don't we have any juice?"  
  
"Yes we do, but you have to finish the milk first... ALL of it.."  
  
Hotaru sighed, she plugged her nose and chugged it down bitterly.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!"  
  
She looked up from the table, recognizing the sweet voice of Chibi-usa, Hotaru grabbed a waffle, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door with a wave.  
  
"Bye Setsuna!"  
  
"Come straight home after school!" Setsuna yelled after her as she cleaned up Hotaru's plate from the table, "I mean it, Haruka and Michiru are coming over for dinner today!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
Hotaru ran down the drive way, Chibi-usa had her school uniform and with her bunny backpack strapped on.  
  
"Good Morning Chibi-chan!"  
  
"Good Morning!" Chibi-usa said back with a smile, they started to walk down the street to the school.  
  
"Where's Usagi-san?" Hotaru looked about as if waiting for Usagi to jump out and attack them.  
  
"She wouldn't wake up," Chibi-usa giggled, "It's her own fault if she's late for her first day of school."  
  
Scene 2: At Cross Roads Junior High, 8:00 am (morning)  
  
Hotaru and Chibi-usa stood up straight when the teacher walked into the classroom, same as the rest of the students. The lady wrote her name on the board, 'Mrs. Haruna' and took her seat. As soon as she took hers everybody took theirs.  
  
"Welcome to the seventh grade!" Mrs. Haruna said, "I'll be your teacher for Math, when I call your name please say here." started calling off names, after a while she came to a certain name and paused, "Tsukino, Usa-USAGI!? I thought I passed you! About four years ago, shouldn't you be a Senior in High School by now?!"  
  
Mrs. Haruna looked about looking for the odangos, Chibi-usa stood up and bowed politely.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi, I am Usagi's cousin" She said, "But everybody calls me Chibi-usa."  
  
"Well... sorry about that Chibi-usa," She said briskly, "Take your seat."  
  
She took her seat, when Hotaru looked over to her friend she was bright red with embarrassment, what a great first impression.  
  
After roll Mrs. Haruna stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Class, we have a new students to our school system," She said, "She spent most of her life going to an on-line school, this is her first time in a public school so please be respectable," Mrs. Haruna turned to the classroom door, so did the students, "Shiroi, please come in."  
  
The door opened and a short girl, not much older than Hotaru and Chibi-usa walked in. Her brown hair was pulled all the way back into a neat pony tail, her gold eyes gazed about the classroom.  
  
"Shiroi, welcome to our school," Mrs. Haruna said breaking the silence, "Would you like to tell the class about yourself? Do you have any interests?"  
  
"My name is Yume, Shiroi" a small sweet whisper said, "Um, I like Sanchin-Ryu, running, and art."  
  
She stopped, she looked to Hotaru, her eyes all of a sudden had fear painted in them.  
  
"Shiroi? Are you okay?" Mrs. Haruna gave Shiroi a small shake to snap her out of her trance, "Shiroi?"  
  
"Huh! Oh! Um, yea I'm fine," Shiroi quickly answered, her voice a bit stronger and no longer a whisper, "May I ask where I'm sitting?"  
  
Mrs. Haruna waved a hand in the general direction, "Go take a seat behind Chibi-usa over there."  
  
Shiroi walked up to the pink hared girl and to the empty seat behind her, she dropped her white leather backpack and pulled out her baby blue binder and started to write stuff down.  
  
'That is so weird, why was she starring at me?' Hotaru thought, 'That girl made no sound when she moved either… strange…'  
  
Hotaru looked to Chibi-usa who was already starring at her with the same question in her eyes.  
  
Scene 3: Cross Roads Junior High's lunch area outside, 11:45 am (morning)  
  
Chibi-usa and Hotaru sat underneath a tree to eat their lunches.  
  
"So, what do you think is up with that new girl?" Chibi-usa said, shoving some chips into her mouth, "I mean, did you see the way she looked at you? She looked practically terrified!"  
  
"It was her first day at a real school, she was probably a bit scared," Hotaru took a bite of her rice ball Setsuna made for her and swallowed, "Do you think we should go talk to her? I mean after we're done eating and all."  
  
"Sure!" Chibi-usa chimed, "Why not?"  
  
They finished their lunches and went off to see if they could find Shiroi before the bell rang, they looked everywhere but couldn't seem to find any trace of her.  
  
"Well, that was a lost cause.." Chibi-usa moaned, "We just wasted the whole hour."  
  
"Look," Hotaru pointed to a tree where Shiroi was sitting under, "She's right over there."  
  
Chibi-usa and Hotaru jogged up to Shiroi and gave a wave.  
  
"Shiroi, we've been looking for you!" Hotaru said, she noticed the orange, yellow, tabby cat sitting in Shiroi's lap when they finally reached her, "What's that?" Hotaru shook her head, where's your manners?, "I mean, my name is Tomoe, Hotaru. And this is Tsukino, Chibi-usa!"  
  
She stood up and the cat jumped onto Shiroi's right shoulder, the cat was small enough to sit there comfortably and elegantly.  
  
"Glad to finally meet you Hotaru! Chibi-usa!" She gave a warm smile, "This is Cercee, my guard--um-- my pet."  
  
"Oh! She's so pretty!" Chibi-usa said, "Just like Luna!"  
  
The cat's eyes widened, as if the name Luna made it remember something.  
  
"You have a cat too?" Shiroi asked, she seemed a bit too excited over that fact, "Oh, I must meet it sometime!"  
  
"How about after school with Hotaru and I?" Chibi-usa said, she stroked Cercee, who started to purr softly.  
  
"Oh I can't," Hotaru looked to Chibi-usa, "I have to go straight home today, Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama are coming over."  
  
"Oh then how about just the two of us then Shiroi?" She nodded her head, her pink odangos bobbed along, "We could get to know each other better!"  
  
"Sounds fun!" Shiroi looked up as the bell rang for classes to begin again, Cercee jumped off her shoulder and scurried away.  
  
"Oh no!" Chibi-usa yelped, "We're late!!"  
  
The three girls ran off to the school, expecting to get detention.  
  
Scene 4: Walking home, currently dropping Hotaru off at her house, 2:45 PM (afternoon)  
  
"Bye Chibi-chan! Bye Shiroi-chan!" Hotaru waved as she walked up the driveway to her house.  
  
"Bai Hotaru-san!!" Shiroi called after her.  
  
"Can you say 'bye' again Shiroi?" Chibi-usa asked as the two started to walk to Chibi-usa's house.  
  
"Bai"  
  
"No, it's ba-eye" Chibi-usa corrected her, "And why did you call Hotaru, san?"  
  
"That's what I said, bai!" Shiroi said, trying to change the conversation.  
  
"No, you said bai. It's bye!" It obviously worked.  
  
"Yea! Bai!"  
  
"BYE!!!"  
  
When the two got to the house they saw Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Usagi all at the table working on homework, Chibi-usa grabbed two cookies from the center of the table and ran up stairs with Shiroi.  
  
"Hi Ami! Hi Rei! Hi Makoto! Hi Minako! Bye Usagi!" Chibi-usa quickly said as the two raced up stairs.  
  
"Why you little!!" Usagi threaten, but when she turned around the two were gone.  
  
"Usagi! You skipped six problems!" Ami said, she handed back Usagi her paper, "Get those six done before I check the rest."  
  
"Who was the girl with Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked, "I haven't seen her around here before."  
  
"She's probably just one of Chibi-usa's little friends..." Usagi mumbled, shoving another cookie into her mouth and going back to work out the problems.  
  
"Poor Chibi-usa, she has Mrs. Haruna this year..." Rei looked up from the book she was reading, "She's has to live with Usagi's reputation."  
  
"What's wrong with my reputation!?!?" Usagi spat out.  
  
"Here! I have a whole list for you! Late, bad scores, eating in class--"  
  
"Oh yea! Well at least I'm not a goody-goody like you!"  
  
"At least I don't have Moon rocks rolling around in MY head!"  
  
The two were about to rip each other's heads off before Makoto stopped them.  
  
"Oh shut up you two!" Makoto snapped.  
  
"Yea! You two sound like a cat and a dog bickering!!" Minako said, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Scene 5: Chibi-usa's bedroom, 3:15 PM (afternoon)  
  
"This is Luna!" Chibi-usa said, she picked up the black cat and petted her softly on the head, "She's very sweet, and she won't bite!"  
  
"Oh how cute!" Shiroi looked to the crescent mark on Luna's forehead, "What's that?"  
  
"Oh! Um..." Chibi-usa had to think of an excuse quickly, "It's a... ah... Bald Spot!!"  
  
A sweat mark slid down the back of Luna and Chibi-usa's heads, great cover up.  
  
"Awe, poor kitty." Shiroi said, "You getting too old?"  
  
Luna meowed in agreement, Chibi-usa handed Shiroi the cat and she petted it some more.  
  
"Luna! What a great name, that bald spot looks like a crescent mark!" Shiroi said, she poked Luna on the nose playfully, "It's a lucky bald spot!"  
  
Both girls giggled.  
  
Scene 6: Setsuna and Hotaru's house, 5:00 PM (sun setting)  
  
The door bell rang and Hotaru ran to answer it.  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
She opened the door, Haruka and Michiru were standing there, Hotaru immediately tackled Haruka around the waist and hugged as tight as she could.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you two!" Hotaru looked up to Michiru, "Come on in! Setsuna-Mama just got dinner done!"  
  
"Mmm, smells good from here" Haruka gave a small smile to Hotaru who led the way to the dinning room.  
  
"Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru called to the kitchen, "They're here!"  
  
"Oh good!" A faceless voice called from the kitchen, "Go ahead and take some seats. I'll be right out."  
  
"So how is the seventh grade Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked, "Are you taking orchestra? Or did you give up on the violin?"  
  
"No, I'm still playing it." Hotaru nodded, "School is fine, me and Chibi-usa even made a new friend today."  
  
"Oh?" Haruka looked from Michiru and back to Hotaru, "Who would that be?"  
  
"Her name is Shiroi, she's new to our school."  
  
Before Haruka could ask anymore questions Setsuna walked in with a piping hot ham; Rice balls, egg rolls, green beans, and bread were already set on the table.  
  
"Dinner, is served." Setsuna said, she took her seat and started to cut up the ham, "So how have you two been lately? Haven't herd from you in a while."  
  
"Oh we've been touring," Michiru said as she started to serve herself, "Ever since we got out of High School it's been a bit hectic, how are the Inners?"  
  
"The Princess and them have been fine," Setsuna passed around the ham, "Nothing has happened since the Galaxia incident, Usagi figured she'd finish up High School before she'd move in with Mamoru," She sighed, "Hotaru get some green beans, you haven't been eating your vegetables lately!"  
  
Hotaru looked to Haruka as if Haruka ruled over all.  
  
"Oh come on Hotaru, your in the seventh grade," Haruka pilled some beans onto Hotaru's plate, "Eat up kiddo! They're good for you!"  
  
"Yea but they taste like they could kill me..." Hotaru mumbled, she plugged her nose and ate the green beans.  
  
"That'ah girl! Scouts need to be strong!"  
  
"Yes, take it from Haruka." Michiru rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
"Hmm," Setsuna smiled, "It's been so nice lately, peaceful."  
  
Scene 7: Chibi-usa and Usagi's house, 6:30 PM (sundown)  
  
"Bai Chibi-usa!" Shiroi called out as she started to walk home.  
  
"It's BYE! Not BAI!" Chibi-usa called back from her front porch.  
  
"That's what I said! BAI! Geez!"  
  
Chibi-usa giggled and shut the door, when she turned around Usagi was watching TV. She walked over and plopped herself next to her on the couch.  
  
"Today on News Channel 5, there has been weird occurrences all over Tokyo of two teenage girls... jumping roof, to, roof. Around the times of midnight," The news reporter announced, "Adults, check and talk to your kids about the dangers of jumping off roofs. Talk to them also about how dangerous it is to go out at night without an adult around."  
  
"Roof to roof?" Chibi-usa said, "Do they mean climbing roof to roof or actual jumping?"  
  
"Shh," Usagi hushed her.  
  
"Now, we have footage of this weird scene," The TV said, "If these girls look familiar to you, please report to the authorities immediately. We have never seen such movement, and agility, since the times of Sailor V. New Sailor Vs? Or just some really weird fans? Let's take a look..."  
  
The picture of the reporter disappeared and a picture of two roof tops appeared. Sure enough two girls ran across one of the roof tops, and jumped to the next one! The girls made it look so easy! They landed with ease together, the tape plaid over again a few times to get a better look at the girls.  
  
One of the girl's hair was in a tight pony tail, and the other one had long hair that followed her every movement with a bow at the top like Minako's. It was too dark to see their faces, or the color of their hair. Chibi-usa noticed that two cats were following them and jumping with them too. After the fifth time of the re-play the TV reporter came back on.  
  
"If you have any clues or information to this unusual appearance, please call the number below" The reporter said, sure enough the number appeared below, "Tomorrow's weather report, sunny skies, and some clou--"  
  
The TV was turned off when Usagi herd the phone ring, she ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Tsukino residence," She spoke into the phone, "Ami! Yes, I was just watching it too! Should we call a meeting?" she paused to listen, "Maybe it was just Minako and Makoto having some fun with Artamis and Luna," she paused again, "3 o-clock, after school? Rei's? Okay, good-night Ami, see you tomorrow." Usagi hung up and looked to Chibi-usa sitting on the couch, "It's late, let's get some sleep."  
  
Chibi-usa and Usagi went up the stairs to go to bed, they had school the next morning, but Chibi-usa couldn't help but think of the two weird girls. A new enemy?  
  
Scene 8: Setsuna and Hotaru's house, in the living room, 6:45 PM (sundown)  
  
Haruka switched off the TV and looked to Michiru and Setsuna.  
  
"That wasn't Minako or Makoto, they were both too short." Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe they were just some kids," Michiru said, she flipped a piece of her teal bangs out of her face.  
  
"No, normal people can't jump like that..." Haruka mumbled, "We've got some new soldiers on our hands, but who?"  
  
"...if any of the Inners saw this," Setsuna said, taking a sip of her tea, "I bet they'd be having a meeting at the Shrine tomorrow, after school. Shall we join them? If not, inform them at the least."  
  
"Sure," Michiru agreed, "Hotaru, we'll pick you and Chibi-usa up after school tomorrow."  
  
"What about Shiroi?" Hotaru asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Who? Oh yea. Your little friend. We'll pick up her up too, but I suggest we drop her off at her house," Haruka said, "We can't take her with us."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Now, we must be going," Michiru said, she got up and grabbed her coat that was laid across the chair, "It's a bit late and we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, it is getting late," Haruka said, she gave Hotaru and Setsuna a hug, "It was nice seeing you two again."  
  
Michiru nodded, "Yes, lovely dinner."  
  
Setsuna saw Haruka and Michiru off and Hotaru went upstairs to change into her pjs and go to sleep.  
  
Scene 9: Haruka's car, riding down a highway, 8:00 PM (night)  
  
The wind ripped around the car, speeds at even professional drivers would be afraid of. It was strange that no police cars were stopping them, or perhaps it was because they were avoiding them all some how.  
  
"Friend? Foe? Or the cause of stupid kids?" Michiru asked, she watched the city lights zip past her.  
  
"Foe-- friends would have come out of hiding..."  
  
"Maybe they have their reasons…"  
  
"We all have our reasons, some better then others," Haruka said, more to herself then to Michiru, "But in the end, they're all just bad excuses to hide..."  
  
"Should we see for ourselves then?" Michiru asked, "The reporter said they were out around midnight, maybe we should have a stake out."  
  
Haruka nodded in agreement, as if she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Scene 10: On top of a building in Tokyo, 11:55 PM (before midnight)  
  
The two found themselves on top of a roof in their soldier uniforms, Sailor Neptune sitting on the edge of the building with her legs elegantly crossed. Sailor Uranus standing over Neptune with her arms folded across her chest, both waiting for the same thing.  
  
"Do you think they'll come?" Sailor Neptune asked, "Or do you think we should have brought some cards?"  
  
"Both..." Uranus said, "They'll come, just wait."  
  
Another ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed by. Then, out of the darkness a flash of bright yellow jumped from a building.  
  
"Neptune! Look!" Sailor Uranus said, she pointed to the very fast moving flash of yellow, "There's only one though..."  
  
"One is better then none," Neptune said as she stood, "Let's go."  
  
The two were off, copying the other scout by jumping roof to roof. Then the scout stopped, so did Neptune and Uranus. A flash of black and purple jumped in front of the girl wearing the bright yellow fuku, her baby blue back bow danced on the small breeze passing.  
  
"Get down..." Uranus whispered as she pulled Neptune down with her behind the ledge of a building, "Shh…"  
  
The one with the baby blue and bright yellow fuku had boots that went to her knees like Sailor Moon's, they were bright yellow matching her skirt. Her light brown hair was tightly pulled back along with her bangs in a neat pony tail, she held a staff in her right hand. A baby blue swirl followed up the yellow staff and twisted it's self around the white star at the top, imprisoning it.  
  
The other one had long blond hair that went to her knees, it was slightly held up by a black bow neatly on the top. Her skirt was black, and her bows were a dark purple. Her gloves went all the way up past her elbows, and her boots were like Jupiter's only black, in one of her gloved hands she had a leather whip. She looked allot older than the other bright colored scout.  
  
The two anonymous soldiers exchanged glances and started to run, they ran, and jumped to the next roof. Uranus and Neptune followed after the two, waiting for them to de-transform to know their identities. Uranus and Neptune staid far enough to not be seen or herd.  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Neptune asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's weird," Uranus said right before they leaped another building, "They make no sounds, not when they run, not when they land, not when they jump, it's like your watching a silent movie."  
  
The two anonymous soldiers stopped in their tracks, the one with the yellow and baby blue fuku slowly turned around. Uranus and Neptune had no time to hide themselves so they just stopped and watched.  
  
"Shit..." Uranus said in disgust, "We're found..."  
  
"Can't stalk forever, better make the best of it," Sailor Neptune said before she called out, "Who are you?"  
  
The two anonymous soldiers both looked at each other, the older looking one stepped forward.  
  
"You call yourselves senshi?" She called back, her voice mellow and soothing, "But you know not who your enemies or your friends are?"  
  
Sailor Uranus frowned, she took a step forward.  
  
"And I suppose you know who we are?" Uranus said, her frown changed into cocky a smirk.  
  
"Goddess of the wild winds, Sailor Uranus, Ten'ou Haruka." The younger one called out as she too stepped forward, her voice strong for such a small child but still soothing somehow, like a lullaby, "Goddess of the untamed seas, Sailor Neptune, Ten'ou Michiru. I tell you both, do not get into something you do not understand... go back while you still have the chance to do so."  
  
Uranus' smirk was quickly wiped off her face, how did they know our identities? Was that last sentence a threat?  
  
"What did you say!?" Uranus yelled back.  
  
"Go back!" The older one repeated for the younger one as she too fully turned around, "Or you will regret it in the end."  
  
Uranus held up her hand, the jewel case for the space sword appeared, she snatched it and brought it out. In one leap she was on the roof where the two other scouts were, she pointed the space sword at the older one.  
  
"Say it again..." Uranus snarled, her glare could scare the dead.  
  
"Uranus! Get over here!" Neptune yelled at her, "I mean it! Now!"  
  
"Leave..." The young girl whispered, yet her voice still strong, she held up her staff and yelled to the heavens, "SATURN'S! HELL!"  
  
She quickly aimed her staff at Sailor Uranus, a blast of rainbow lights in all shades and colors wrapped themselves around Uranus, they enclosed on her. A huge blast of light bursted from the rainbow colors, it faded and Sailor Uranus was no longer there, a small crystal about the size of a fist laid on the roof top of the building replacing Uranus. The scout bent over and picked it up, inside it was a miniature Sailor Uranus... sleeping in the crystal.  
  
"URANUS!!" Neptune cried, she ran and jumped to the next roof.  
  
The two soldiers looked up, they ran and started to jump roof to roof also, Sailor Neptune chased after them as fast as she could but never seemed to be able to catch up. The two soldiers jumped down into an ally, the younger one placed the crystal on the floor of the ally and pointed her staff at the small crystal yet again.  
  
"SATURN'S! CURSE!" She yelled again, a blast of purple and white light surrounded the crystal.  
  
The two soldiers ran, when Sailor Neptune finally got to the ally she saw Sailor Uranus sleeping soundly on the ground of the ally and back to her original size... not hurt a bit, in fact she was even detransformed. Neptune looked about, but the two soldiers were already gone.  
  
**************************************  
  
-Bunny S.E.- There! =^^= I'll have some more fighting scenes later on into the Episodes all righty?  
  
-Haruka- YEA! *grabs henshin pen*  
  
-Usagi- More fighting? T-T Nuuueee!!!!!  
  
-Bunny S.E.- It'll get more interesting later on too, a bit more confusing yes. But in the end it'll all add up! *bobs head*  
  
-Makoto- Yep, just like all your other FanFics... *rolls eyes*  
  
-Bunny S.E.- *sweat mark* So what if I've only written a few FanFics! I'm working on one for Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I get enough comments, a sequel to my X-Men one too!! I'm also working on a Star Fox Fic and a Sonic one too!!! .  
  
-Minako- *coughs* Armature *coughs*  
  
-Hotaru- *coughs* Bunny is *coughs* a Nerd *coughs*  
  
-Rei- You didn't cover that one up very well Hotaru-chan....  
  
-Hotaru- *coughs* I wasn't trying to, I have a small cold *clears throat* Here we go-- Bunny is a Nerd!!! xD  
  
-Bunny S.E.- ;-; I am not! Grr... I'll show you!! *grabs all her Sailor dolls and shoves them into her trunk* HA! *covered up mumbles come from trunk* Take that!!! =^^= *waves to minna-chans* BAI!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Discalimer~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do not own these characters, Pretty Solider Sailor Moon and other characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Titan, Iapetus, Eclipse, The Trio, Draclina & Sin Minions, Cercee, and Arie are owned by me! Bunny SE! ^.^  
  
Made By Me Co. © 2003 


	2. Episode 202: Dreams to Dream

Episode 202:  
  
Dreams to Dream  
  
Scene 1: Usagi's bedroom, 8:00 am (in the morning)  
  
"AH! I'M LATE!"  
  
Usagi jumped out of bed flinging the sleeping Luna off the bed also.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!?!"  
  
Usagi ran down stairs, grabbed her lunch and backpack.  
  
"Chibi-usa tried to six times!" Ikuko-Mama called from the kitchen, "We just gave up after the seventh time!"  
  
"BYE MOM!" Usagi called out as she raced out the door, "I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"Bye Honey!"  
  
Usagi ran down the street, her odangos flapping behind her in the wind, when she got to school she was ten minutes late and the class was already seated. She ran in and gave a polite bow to her teacher.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Cooan, my alarm didn't go off," Usagi said, "It won't happen again!"  
  
"I hope not, and to make sure that it doesn't--" Mr. Cooan wrote something down on a pink piece of paper, "Twenty minutes of detention after school, I'll see you there."  
  
Usagi respectably took the pink slip and sat in her desk behind Makoto, but in front of Ami.  
  
"Alarm didn't go of eh?" Makoto whispered questionably, "Or did you sleep in?"  
  
"... the second one..." Usagi mumbled.  
  
"What was that Miss. Tsukino?" Mr. Cooan asked.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"I hope not, or I'll triple your detention..."  
  
He went back to teaching his lesson, Usagi wrote down her homework assignment and tried her hardest not to daydream. Just as she was about to go to sleep a girl with long blonde hair ran in, it was put up like Minako's but with a black bow.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Cooan!" She said, she was practically out of breath, "I had some important business to attend to!"  
  
"Kuroi, I assume?" He asked looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Miss. Yume, why weren't you at school yesterday?"  
  
"I had a dental appointment, my Father had a note sent to the office."  
  
"And your excuse for today?"  
  
She tried to catch her breath from running, so her words came out in huffs, "The note should be in the office as we speak."  
  
"To skip two grades is quite an honor Miss. Yume," Mr. Cooan said, "Don't ruin it now..." he pointed to where Naru and Minako where sitting at the front, "Take your seat, it's between those two, Kuroi."  
  
Kuroi walked up to the two and sat down dropping her black leather backpack and pulling out her purple binder, she opened it up and started to write down the homework assignment.  
  
'She's so weird,' Makoto thought as she looked at the new girl suspiciously, 'She made no sounds when she walked... she only made a sound when she talked, I can't even hear her breath!'  
  
Minako wrote something down on a paper, folded it up, and flicked it at Usagi's nose. Waking Usagi up from her midmorning nap, it took her a minute to think of what just happened until she saw the piece of paper laying in front of her on her desk. She quietly opened it up and read it to herself, 'WOW! I thought you were the only one in the world who could possibly be that late!' A sweat mark slide down Usagi's head, she wrote back, 'Gee thanks, by the way we have a meeting today at Rei's Shrine' She flicked it as hard as she could at Minako... but missed.  
  
"Ow!" Kuroi yelped, the teacher ignoring her.  
  
She grabbed the piece of paper and quickly read it, her face turned bright pink. She crumbled the small piece of paper up with her hand and threw it to the ground. She turned back to the white board and tried her hardest to pay attention, Usagi's eyes widened and her face turned a brighter pink than Kuroi's had, she buried her face in her arms.  
  
Scene 2: Juuban High School lunch area outside, 12:15 PM (lunch time)  
  
"Whaaa ahhhhhhh!!!" Usagi whined, her ear killing whine, "She might think it was meeee!!! But it was Minako!!!"  
  
"Maybe she didn't know it was you Usagi-chan!" Ami said, "I mean, at the angle that you flicked it, it could have been possibly anyone!"  
  
"Noo! She knew it was meee!!" Usagi wailed, sweat marks fell on everyone.  
  
"Maybe we can make it up to her!" Makoto suggested, "I mean, that was a rough start don't you think?"  
  
"How???" Usagi continued to moaned.  
  
"What was her name? Kuroi?" Rei said, she had came down from her High School to have lunch with them, "Maybe she likes singing, we could take her to a Karaoke bar tomorrow or something."  
  
"Oh, but I'm busy tomorrow," Minako said twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"It's your fault! So your coming one way or another!" Makoto snapped, "Come on, let's go find her."  
  
They all got up to go look for her, when they finally found her she was sitting under a tree with a white tabby cat with tan stripes, Kuroi looked up as soon as she herd their foot steps crunch on the dry grass.  
  
"Hello Kuroi!" Rei said walking up to her, everyone followed, "My name is Rei, these are my friends, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. We were wondering if you would like to go to Karaoke with us tomorrow. On us of course!"  
  
"Karaoke?" Kuroi asked questionably, "What's that?"  
  
"It's singing in front of a lot of people," Makoto said, "It's really fun! It's like being a super star for a night!"  
  
"Singing!" Kuroi's eyes lit up, "Would it be all right if I brought my little sister? I can't leave her home alone."  
  
"Sure!" Usagi butted in, "Long as I can bring my cousin Chibi-usa, she'll whine if she doesn't come."  
  
"Believe me, I know how it is," Kuroi giggled as she stood up, the cat jumped onto her left shoulder, "What time?"  
  
"If you give me your number we can arrange something," Rei said with a smile.  
  
"Sure!" Kuroi pulled out a piece of paper from one of her pockets and wrote her number on it, she handed it to Rei, "I have to go now, I hope to see you all again soon."  
  
With that Kuroi turned and walked away with the cat on her shoulder, Rei opened the piece of paper to see what district her number was for.  
  
"What's this? Wow, I thought you were the only--" Rei read off the paper, "Hey, was this the note you two were passing?"  
  
Minako snatched it out of Rei's hands and read it over quickly, Usagi peering over her shoulder too.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It is!" Minako yelped, "Do you think she did that purpose!?"  
  
"Maybe it was just an accident," Ami said, she looked to her watch, "We better get going, or else we'll all have to serve detention with Usagi-chan."  
  
The girls ran off back to the school getting back to their class before the bell rang.  
  
Scene 3: Outside of Cross Roads Junior High, 2:30 PM (afternoon)  
  
Chibi-usa, Hotaru, and Shiroi all sat on the grass by the school waiting for their ride, the sun was high in the crystal blue sky and clouds dotted it every now and then.  
  
"I didn't get to finish the grammar assignment in class," Chibi-usa whined, "I guess I have more homework tonight..."  
  
"I hate grammar! It's so boring!" Shiroi agreed, "Math and PE are my favorite subjects, they're so much more fun. Don't you think so too?"  
  
"I hate Math... but I guess PE is okay," Chibi-usa said.  
  
"Na, Grammar and Social Studies are the best!" Hotaru commented.  
  
Hotaru giggled when Chibi-usa and Shiroi both wrinkled their noses in disgust, Shiroi even stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Ye-uck!" Shiroi giggled, "It makes me wonder what you do for fun, Hotaru-san!"   
  
"There you go! You did it again!" Chibi-usa yelped, "You addressed her as San!" She looked up when a very familiar yellow convertible pulled up to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey Hotaru, Chibi-usa!" Michiru called from the front seat, "Pile on in."  
  
"Oh! Michiru-Mama, this is Shiroi-chan," Hotaru said as she ran up to the car, "She's the new friend I made the other day. I told you about her didn't I?"  
  
Shiroi gave a polite bow and smiled, "Nice to meet you!"  
  
"And Haruka-Papa, meet Shiroi-chan!"  
  
Haruka took of her shades and gave Shiroi a good look up and down, the hair on her neck prickled up, something wasn't right about this girl.  
  
"Hello!" Shiroi said as she bowed and smiled again.  
  
"Come on you girls, we're going to be late," Haruka said putting her shades back on, ignoring Shiroi.  
  
The three piled into the back and they were off, Shiroi every now and then told Haruka when and where to turn. Shiroi looked out the window, the wind whipped through her light silky hair, the sun glittered off of it and shone a tad blonde. Shiroi looked to the rearview mirror, Haruka had her shades back on but she swore she saw Haruka starring at her.  
  
"So where are you guys going?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Oh! Um, we're going to go shopping," Chibi-usa said, "We need to get some new er- shoes!"  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"The... um--"  
  
"The Molokai Mall," Hotaru finished for Chibi-usa, "I need to get some new socks too."  
  
"Oh! Do you think it'd be too much to ask if you could get me some new slippers?" Shiroi asked, she pulled out a 10 from her backpack, "They have these bright yellow smiley face slippers on sale! I'll let you keep the change if you want!"  
  
Hotaru looked from Shiroi to Michiru, Michiru's expression said to take the money and say yes. They didn't want any questions coming up that weren't needed.  
  
"Um, sure," Hotaru said taking the ten and putting it in her pocket of her school uniform, "I'll even give you back the change."  
  
"Oh! Right here, Haruka-san!" Shiroi said as they pulled up to an apartment complex.  
  
A girl in a short green dress and long black trench coat stood outside the front of the building, her dark chocolate brown hair in a neat braid, it danced along with the wind. Shiroi jumped out and waved to Hotaru and Chibi-usa.  
  
"Thank you Haruka-san, it was nice meeting you Michiru-san!" Shiroi said smiling, "Hotaru-san, I wear a size 5 and a half!"  
  
Shiroi ran up to the mysterious looking girl, the girl looked to Haruka... her glance was friendly, but somehow frightening. The green eyes were so pretty, yet… deadly. The hairs on Haruka's neck prickled again, she pulled out and drove off.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Michiru asked, "I mean, not only with Shiroi but with that one woman standing outside the building too. Maybe I'm just off today."  
  
"No, isn't you..." Haruka said keeping her eyes on the road, "How did you two meet Shiroi?"  
  
"She's new to our school," Hotaru said, "We just introduced ourselves to her. She did seem a bit odd when I first saw her, but after a while the feeling faded."  
  
Michiru looked back at the apartments, the woman and Shiroi were gone, she quickly looked at the name of the apartment complex.  
  
"Crewe Condominiums Building Seven?" Michiru mused, "Maybe that woman was Shiroi's Mother, or maybe her sister."  
  
"No, too young... and they don't look anything alike," Haruka added sharply, "Probably just a friend..."  
  
"An older friend?" Michiru mumbled, "Odd."  
  
They got to the Shinto Shrine quickly and they all filed out of the car, Hotaru and Chibi-usa skipped up the stairs to the Shrine while Haruka and Michiru followed after. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw Rei sweeping up the paths, she herd Hotaru and Chibi-usa giggling and looked up. She smiled with a wave.  
  
"Hey there!" Rei said, she put her broom to the side and walked up to them, "How'd you guys know about the meeting? When did you get into town?"  
  
"Oh we guessed..." Michiru said with a smile, "We just came in a day ago."  
  
"Well! Come on in, the others will be here shortly."  
  
Rei led the way to the Fire Reading room and they all sat there talking, waiting for the others, Hotaru and Chibi-usa sat there having a debate over weather Grammar was better than PE.  
  
"Haruka what do you think?" Hotaru asked, "PE or Grammar?"  
  
"PE by far!" Haruka said in a matter of fact tone, "But I'm sure Michiru would say other wise."  
  
"I'll be right back," Rei said standing up, "I need to go call someone."  
  
Scene 4: The Crewe Condominium, the elevator, 2:45 PM (afternoon)  
  
"So did you two have fun the other night?" The woman with the trench coat asked Shiroi.  
  
Shiroi and her rode the elevator up to the 28 floor, it stopped and they walked out.  
  
"It was okie, I just had to crystallize someone," Shiroi said as the two walked down the hall, "She didn't seem too mad about it today however."  
  
"Shiroi-oko, you do know that she might not know who you are," The girl said, they got to a door that said 2112 and they stood outside of it for a moment, "Inners and outers, can't see threw make ups like we can."  
  
"Yea I know V-san," Shiroi mumbled, "But, why can't we tell them who we are?" She looked a little sad, "Cercee-sama said that we shouldn't tell them either…"  
  
"We'll talk about this later," V said, "I'll see you around."  
  
With that V turned around and headed to the elevator again, Shiroi opened up her backpack and pulled out a chain of all sorts of keys. She looked through them and found a little silver one with a blue ring around it, she opened up the door and walked inside dropping her backpack on the floor, taking off her shoes, and stepping into her slippers.  
  
"Cercee-sama! I'm home!" Shiroi called out, "Is Kuroi-onesan home yet?"  
  
A little tabby cat came out from the kitchen, she jumped onto Shiroi's right shoulder and... smiled?  
  
"No, she's not home yet." The cat spoke!?  
  
( *BeEp* This is not a test, the narrator is now having a heart attack because the cat spoke *bEeP* I repeted, this is not a test. *BeEp* Wheee! *cough* Anyways… )  
  
"But she should be home soon, I told her to pick up some groceries on her way home."  
  
Shiroi walked over to the living room window and looked around outside, Cercee jumped off her shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"She took the jeep, she'll be home shortly."  
  
Shiroi walked to her and Kuroi's bedroom and climbed onto the top of the bunk, there were white sheets, white pillows and a baby blue teddy bear with a white bow. Below, on the bottom bunk, there were black sheets, black pillows, and a purple teddy bear with a black bow. Even though Shiroi and her sister were so much alike, there were so many things that made them different. Age, hair color, personality, grades, eye color, one likes video games one hates them. One loves to read, one will only read if she is told to, so many other things as well.  
  
Shiroi lifted up one of her pillows, under it was a little bracelet, it had baby blue and bright yellow beads, a little gold charm hung from it in the shape of the Japanese symbol for light. She slid the bracelet onto her wrist carefully, she sighed as it rested there.  
  
Shiroi snapped out of her trance when she herd the phone ring, she jumped off the top bunk bed and ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello!?" She said quickly, they rarely got calls.  
  
"Hi, is Kuroi there?" A voice said softly from the other line, "This is Rei, I was suppose to call her."  
  
"She's not here righ--"  
  
Just then Kuroi walked in with bags of groceries in both hands, she dropped them in the kitchen and took the phone Shiroi handed to her.  
  
"Shiroi-imotto, there's a few more bags in the jeep, can you go get them?" Kuroi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Shiroi said as she ran out the door, "By the way, the person is Rei!"  
  
"Rei?" Kuroi mumbled, "Oh yes! Rei!" She placed the phone to her ear, "Kuroi speaking, hello Rei."  
  
"Kuroi, where were you?" Rei asked, "Shiroi said you weren't there for a moment."  
  
"I just got back from the store, I had to get some groceries," She said as she placed Rei on speaker, "So, did you find out the time for Karaoke?" She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack next to the door.  
  
"Yep, tomorrow around 8," Rei said cheerfully, "We'll meet you at the Oahu Karaoke Bar."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Kuroi said, she sat on the couch across the room, "I'll be there, bye Rei-chan."  
  
"Bye Kuroi!"  
  
A click and they were disconnected, as soon as they were disconnected the phone hung up it's self. Shiroi walked in with the other bags of groceries and dropped them in the kitchen where Kuroi put hers, Kuroi switched on the TV as Shiroi sat next to her, neither of them bothering to put the groceries away.  
  
"So what do you think of Karaoke?" Kuroi asked, she switched the TV to the news.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, some friends and I were going to go to a Karaoke bar tomorrow," She removed her eyes from the TV and placed them on Shiroi, "I couldn't just leave you here now could I? You might blow something up, and your too old to be baby sat."  
  
"Really!? Thanks!" Shiroi hugged Kuroi around the waist, "May I sing there?"  
  
"What do you think they are for silly?"  
  
Kuroi tickled Shiroi and Shiroi kept on hugging her big sister.  
  
Scene 5: Hirawaka Shinto Shrine, the fire reading room, 3:05 PM (afternoon)  
  
"Well... almost everyone is here," Rei said as she entered back into the Fire Reading room.  
  
Makoto, Minako, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, Setsuna, even Mamoru was there... but where was Usagi?  
  
"Does anyone know where Usa-ko is?" Mamoru asked, he took a seat next to Chibi-usa and Hotaru, "I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"I think she had detention after school today," Ami gestured, "She'll be running late, should we start the reading without her?"  
  
Scene 6: Hirawaka Shinto Shrine, by the stairs, 3:08 PM (afternoon)  
  
Usagi ran up the stairs of the Shinto Shrine and ran past Yuuichirou who was sweeping up the paths, she ran past the meditating and praying rooms all the way to the end to the Fire Reading room, she bolted inside and tripped right over Chibi-usa and landed on Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said as she quickly stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, Chibi-usa's big head was in the way!"  
  
"Big head?!?!" Chibi-usa snapped at her, "I only have a big head because your my Mom!!"  
  
"Oh yea! Blame it on me!" Usagi barked back.  
  
"Be quiet you two!!" Mamoru said as he pulled them apart, "Rei's meditating."  
  
He pointed to Rei who was sitting in front of the sacred fire, she was sitting on her legs and her hands in front of her folded in praying formation. Chibi-usa and Usagi both hushed quickly.  
  
Outside, trees moaned as some winds passed by making themselves known, the sacred fire cracked and burned for a while. Rei's soft but strong voice broke through the silence.  
  
"I am Fire, Fire is Light."  
  
The wind howled, refusing to be ignored.  
  
"I am Flame, Flame is Sight."  
  
The wind banged on the slide doors of the reading room, they bursted open as a green misty fog swarmed through the room. Everyone turned to the door, as soon as the foggy air was sent through their lungs-- they all passed out.  
  
Everyone but Rei, who continued to sit there watching the fire. Not noticing the tall woman walking into the room, her brown black hair in a tight neat braid. She stepped carefully over Usagi, Setsuna, and everyone who was laying motionless on the floor. Her gray trench coat danced along with the wind as she walked over to Haruka and Michiru, she took her two fingers and kissed them, and placed them on their foreheads. Their signs -Neptune and Uranus- appeared brightly and then slowly faded away as the girl walked over to Rei. She placed her hand on Rei's shoulder, Rei turned around quickly, startled by the presence.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Rei stammered, she looked to Usagi and Chibi-usa who were sprawled out on the floor next to each other, "What'd you do to them!?"  
  
Rei quickly stood up and took a stance, ready to fight if she had to. The strange woman slightly smiled, she took a step back making sure she didn't step on anyone.  
  
"The blood of one, that here does fall. Will give the strength, to save us all. The Child whose soul, will seal the Gate. Whose heart will stay, the hand of Fate. End her life, End her years, on this the Altar of our Tears," The woman recited with ease, Rei just stood there fixed in a trance, forced to listen to the her hypnotic voice, "Only a 12 year old child; Of pure heart, pure power, pure fate. Can seal this Gate, lock up the Seven Deadly Sins to let the Fates chose theirs..."  
  
Rei stood there, she couldn't move, she wanted to, but couldn't. The woman walked up to her and placed a scroll in her frozen hands, she smiled and turned to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" Rei yelled, she somehow broke the trance, "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am wind, I am vapor," She whispered, her back to Rei, "I am darkness, but I am light. I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live..." she turned back to Rei, her eyes were so green, so fragile, "But in the end... I'm always beneath you..."  
  
She gave a small bow, and walked away, her trench coat following her.  
  
Scene 7: Hirawaka Shinto Shrines, the fire reading room, 7:45 PM (night time)  
  
"Rei! Rei wake up!"  
  
Rei herd Usagi's voice, but no face came to her eyes.  
  
"Rei! Please, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes flickered open, and a tear struck face of Usagi came into her blurry vision. She tried to sit up, but it felt as if a boulder was holding her back, Mamoru helped Rei sit up. A quick and brisk head rush came to her, and a headache flowed through her mind.  
  
"Rei! Thank God!" Usagi hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine Usa-chan," Rei said, trying to comfort Usagi, "Is she still here?"  
  
"Who?" Minako asked as she pulled Usagi off Rei, "Let her breath for pete sake!"  
  
"The girl. The one that walked in here."  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream," Chibi-usa said.  
  
"No, I saw her too," Haruka said, "I barely opened my eyes and she was standing over me... I couldn't make out a face though," She shook her head lightly, "But, she isn't here anymore."  
  
"It couldn't have been a dream," Rei looked to her hand, that was clenched around a small scroll, she held it up, "She gave me this."  
  
Minako took it and looked it over, "Wow, nice poem, but what does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know," Rei said trying to stand up, she almost fell back down if Mamoru hadn't caught her, "Thank you Mamoru-san..."  
  
"No Problem," Mamoru said, "But, did the girl say anything to you?"  
  
"Um... when I asked her what her name was she said a poem again.. no, it was a riddle, it didn't rhyme very well."   
  
"Can you remember it?"  
  
"I am wind, I am vapor, I am darkness, but I am light," Rei repeated, "I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live, but in the end. I'm always beneath you." she nodded, "Yes, that was it. It was definitely a riddle."  
  
"Hm... I am darkness, but I am light," Michiru mumbled, "New enemy?"  
  
"Nooo!! Not another one!!" Usagi cried, "It's been so peaceful! And my scores are half way decent!!!"  
  
"I follow you everywhere, and I mock you every day that you live... but in the end, I'm always beneath you..." Chibi-usa repeated, she looked down and tried to think. She saw her shadow on the dry bamboo floor, "Oh I know, it's Shadow!"  
  
"Shadow?" Mamoru asked questionably.  
  
"I follow you everywhere, your shadow follows you everywhere! I mock you every day that you live, but in the end I'm always beneath you, a shadow is always below you!" Chibi-usa pointed out, "Don't you get it? She's a shadow... er--no--that doesn't sound right--her name is Shadow? No--that doesn't sound right either..."  
  
"It doesn't sound right, but it's the only logical thing we've got," Ami said, she kept glancing from her mini computer to the scroll when she was typing, she stopped and pressed enter, "There, I have the scroll in my hard drive. I'll look it over tonight, I suggest we all go home and get some sleep... it's late."  
  
Hotaru looked to the clock on the wall, it read 8:30 at night... wow, had they been asleep that long? She yawned, yep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
-Bunny S.E.- He he! How was that!  
  
-Haruka- You said there'd be more fighting! Not poetry citing!! ;;;  
  
-Michiru- I liked the poems ^-^  
  
-Setsuna- Very thorough!  
  
-Hotaru- Very boring!  
  
-Rei- Made no scene!  
  
-Minako- Did Haruka-chan just rhyme? o.O;;  
  
-Ami- She's a poet and she doesn't know it! =D  
  
-Bunny S.E.- Grrr..... u.u;; Who let you guys out of your boxes!?  
  
-Usagi- RUN FOR IT!!! *they all scatter*  
  
-Bunny S.E.- GET BACK HERE! Or I'll send you back to the store when I catch you!!! .... *waves to minna-chans as she runs after the dolls* BAI!!! 


End file.
